


It took five, ten, fifteen years...(Art)

by lamenart



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Tradional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamenart/pseuds/lamenart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All the Characters of the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	It took five, ten, fifteen years...(Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the Characters of the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.
> 
>   
>    
> 

_ It took five, ten, fifteen years for me to agree. But Peeta wanted them so badly. When I first felt her stirring inside of me, I was consumed with a terror that felt as old as life itself. Only the joy of holding her in my arms could tame it.  _

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  Comments and kudos are sincerely appreciated!   
>  ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**********•.๏❀*¨¯¨*❀๏.•**********¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨
> 
>  
> 
> Collins, Suzanne (2010-08-24). Mockingjay (The Final Book of The Hunger Games)  
> [ Tumblr](http://loving-mellark.tumblr.com/) || [ DeviantArt](http://hobby-tribut.deviantart.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/htribut1992)  
> Please Do NOT copy, repost or use my art ANYWHERE without my permission!
> 
>   
>  


End file.
